


Falling Away Into The Secret Shadows

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Between Seasons/Series, Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Eyewitness,Philip/ Lukas; 5 Times Lukas kissed him in secret and once in public





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



❀ In the barn, their lips caress soft and sweet. Some heaven is silent, and others are loud. A few roses in bloom, and a few far behind lost to doom. Heaven is what you make of it, of love and smiles and bright sunny days. Whatever the time of happiness which draw nears, of this is Philip is certain, heavens memory lingers in the way of his soul mate love. Heaven is the way Lukas holds him close, whispering sweet, adoring words into his ear which make a furious scarlet color his ivory skin.

Love is the little twinkle of fondness that dances in Lukas’ devoted gaze, in the way those sweet words whisper from his lips with everlasting compassion. Alone with his angel by his side, Philip’s eyes fluttered open, pupils dark against the bright shimmering irises as a sharp intake of breath comes from soft lips. Love is in the kisses that rain down on his sweet young face like summer dew drops, gentle and kindhearted and bathed in pure love.

❀ In Philip’s bedroom, heaven exists in Lukas’ fingers brush through his shaggy hair, how peaceful and full of harmony the moment is as they sit cuddling up in the barn, away from all the cruel world that sneers at their love. Philip leans into Lukas’ arms with a deep sigh, particular sated as all nerves in his body buzz like honeybees. Oh yes, he knows that heaven exists; there is no doubt in his heart when his soul mate nuzzles against him, making him shiver, and smiles, because wondering hands begin to tickle his ribs and he squirms and giggles with such carefree joy his heart sings.

His lover doesn’t stop kissing him for what feels like hours, gently making his heart swell two sizes too big for his ribcage and every sweet kiss and loving touch of tender hands makes him fall in love with Lukas again.

They should be on their way to school, but he doesn’t want to leave the barn, their secret hideaway; no, forever and ever he wishes to stay with Lukas, hugging him tight to his chest, embracing the man who holds his heart captive.

❀ In the snow, hidden from others, he leans in, brushing his lips with the gentlest touch. When Philip’s affection made him crave kisses like he was starving, wanting just one sweet kiss. His whole body is trembling, his heart is racing and his eyes are wild. Philip means the world to him, has captured his heart and if he is without him in his life, then life is not worth living. Lukas brushes Philip’s hair away from his eyes and takes a moment to study the fond gaze, and he doesn’t see doubt or guilt or anything other than desire and lust and love.

Lukas is sure his heart just skipped a beat, given that his chest is too tight, and he suddenly cannot breathe. The winter chill burns his warm skin, he is trying to catch his breath as Philip pulls him into a honey-sweet kiss, he feels Philip’s fingers brush along his cheek, touching lightly, tenderly, sending heat rushing though his entire body. Whatever the reason is for their lips meeting in a kiss doesn’t matter; all that matters is their hearts beating as one on this chilly winter day.

❀ In the spring, when the birds sing a beautiful song meant only for them; he palms Philips cheeks and lovingly kisses him. On this lovely day, Lukas wonders... Can love be heard like a love song, the same as it is felt? Can the tips of his fingers tingle with the caress of soft skin? Can one smile from Philip weaken Lukas at the knees, make his own heart be heard like the beating of a war drum?

Anything is possible with the power of love. The beat of his heart shows everlasting love for only one soul; it skips a beat when Philip is near. And so there he stands before Philip, Lukas pressed their foreheads together as tremor vibrate through him. Philip flushes hotly as warmth radiates from his heart and runs through his body like a firestorm. Lukas beautiful gaze finds him, eyes shimmering with pure devotion, and Philip smiles bashfully. 

Lukas’ fingertips brush over his cheek, stroking tenderly, and the sweetheart touch lights a fire underneath his skin, leaves him breathless, shaken. He tenderly palms Philips cheeks in his hands, gazing into those beautiful eyes.

Lukas swears he can hear Philip’s heart beating faster and faster with every passing second as they stand so close he feels Philip’s warm breath ghosting over his lips. Unable to resist the love warming in his heart, he leans forward, their lips meeting gently. They remain close, noses bumping softly, their lips once again meeting for a sweet kiss as a smile graced their cheeks.

❀ At Lukas’s house, when his father is away; he tugs Philip into his arms, brushing a kiss to his flushed cheeks, then to his lips where he feels his boyfriend smile fondly. With every passing day, his heart grows fonder, and maybe one day, he will be so bold as to let the world know just how much he adores Philip. For now, they kiss in secret as their heart beat as one. 

❀ On the out skirts of town, in front of the world, at the bond fire party, Lukas takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. He is trying to keep calm right now, and not make a fool out of himself as he takes Philip by the hand and tugs him closer. Philip is much of a dancer, he feels like he has two left feet and wobbles like a newborn colt, but with a small smile on his face, he let Lukas drag him out onto the hill where everyone was having a good time.

The party was a swarm of loud music and teen’s cheering and laughing as the celebrated the end of the year. Philip wobbles a little before finding a rhythm with Lukas, then they sway in perfect harmony, and he feels a giggle start somewhere in his belly as he smiles happily.

Philip doesn’t look frightened or unsure as they dance, but then again he has always been more open with his feelings than Lukas has. In the glow of the bond-fire, his eyes hold a golden amber light to them, he looks beautiful to Lukas, who gently tucks a strand of tousled hair behind Philip’s ear, feeling his eyes skip a beat when Philip leans into his palm, eyes full of love and devotion. 

There was something in the air tonight, new yet familiar; strange and a little scary, but exciting. Lukas could feel it; as could Philip. Something kept pulling at them, tugging them closer as they swayed to the music. Lukas was slightly tipsy from the drink, the amber liquid still burning down his throat. He felt warm and his body slightly numb, his limbs loose. Lukas’ eyes are wide and his hands are shaking and time is running out.

The year is coming to an end, and he doesn’t want to punk out like all the times before. The past year was about hiding and staying safe, keeping the touching and kissing and feelings out of sight when other people were around. However, now, with the cabin murders behind them and the comforting support from friends and family, Lukas has a shot to show Philip all of his heart.

He just has to be brave enough to take that chance. It was chilly tonight yet every part of him felt like it was on fire, he could feel the excitement buzzing within him as he let out a puff of breath. Lukas can feel his heart against his chest, beating frantically; the sensation takes his breath away, leaves him feeling dizzy and headed.

With only ten seconds left in the new year, he takes a breath and goes for it, and they’re kissing, in front of everyone--even if no one is watching them, more focused on the descending bright ball of colorful lights decorating the sky--and when they lip touch Philip lets out a shuddering breath, a sweet smile blossoming on his lip as his heart skips a beat.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/788670.html?thread=101915326#t101915326)


End file.
